Secrets Lead To Sorrow
by ScarlettGlascov
Summary: SEQUEL TO PROMISES MAKE PROBLEMS; Nerina is searching for the answers to her father's disappearance. Abe is being beaten for answers. How long will the BPRD support Nerina in her search? How long will Dante and Nerina's romance last? When her Uncle Red over steps his boundaries, Nerina's biggest secret will blow her chances at finding her father...and the Cuthra grow impatient.
1. I vow, to you

Author's note;

I don't own any of the characters from **Hellboy**. I am not doing this for you, I am doing this for me. If for some reason you don't think my story adds up or relates to the **Movies/Comics** or that the characters aren't true to the ones on the **Movies/Comics**. I really don't care. It wasn't meant to be accurate it was meant for fun, and for the sake of writing. Yes I know my Grammar and spelling aren't phenomenal! Again I'm not all that concerned with being 100% accurate, I'm more concerned with getting the story written. However, I will try my best to make things easy to read, and keep the flow going.

Thank you for reading, Go ahead and comment or review it, favorite it Please leave some constructive comments and criticism! Just keep in mind that I bite back if you're rude ;)

Other then all that, I hope you guys enjoy everything! :)

_~ScarlettGlascov_

* * *

Nerina woke up every morning in the place. Head down on the desk she sat at the night before, with at least five different books open to a specific page, two different pads of notes on her right. An empty coffee mug to her left, and behind her, A red mass of a familiar sleepy demon, she called Dante. Dante was never as smart as his brother, but he cared for Nerina and stayed by her side most of the time. Whether she was off on some random mission searching for answers, or searching for those answers in a plethora of books. Even though he couldn't properly search like she was, he was still a help to her. Even if it was just the comforting presence of a familiar face.

Nerina looked up at the clock above the couch Dante was sleeping on and sighed seeing it was nearly time for work. They were always on call but every now and then they'd have some set mission they had to full fill. Though Nerina would like to spend her days searching for her father she was plagued with the fact she needed cash and preferred to keep her job. Therefore she had to comply with these useless missions. I say useless, because they were just that. Simple clean up jobs where demons or the paranormal overstep their bounds and were in need of straightening out. Dante was better suited for this kind of thing, and Nerina was in the middle of processing leave so that she could go out and search for her father more then follow up with these cleanup jobs.

Nerina's sigh was interrupted by the groan of her red companion. A flash of yellow eyes blinked as Dante lifted his head to look over the back of the couch and at his semi-aquatic beauty.

"Hey there Sharp tooth...How's the research going?" Dante yawned

"Stalled, I fell asleep again.."

"You know in some cultures sleeping is a good thing!" Dante chuckled slowly standing up.

Nerina sighed and rolled her eyes "Well for this girl, Sleep isn't a good thing...I need to know why the Cuthra took my father. What is their purpose? And does it lead to me...Am I the cause of his kidnapping?"

Dante sighed, fearing his friend would always be plagued by these questions. Even from the stories he's read, Dante knows that the Cuthra are very quiet and only strike when they know they will succeed. As much as Dante wants to help find her father, he fears that this subject is damaging Nerina and will until he turns up. Or his body...turns up. Dante swallowed hard at that thought and knew Nerina had been thinking something similar this whole time. Especially when he glanced at one of the books she was reading, where the main focus was on the eating habits of the Cuthra. That whole book must have been torture for the poor girl. Knowing Her father could be, or has already been Cuthra food. Dante knew that the biggest concern of hers, was if they were too late.

Dante stepped forward and knelt down to hold her hands gently and look up at her, to be close, to be intimate. He kissed her hands softly and looked back up into her blue eyes "You're not the cause of their kidnapping. I promise you this...I also promise you, that we will find the answers to those questions soon but..." Dante wasn't able to finish that sentence, for Nerina stood up and turned away from him.

"Stop _Promising_ things to me!" She snorted, her Daoine teeth bared.

Dante sat there a moment in still silence, exactly where he was before she rudely jumped up and away from him. Though he was upset at her for turning her back on him so suddenly, he turned to her, slowly standing up. When he heard soft, and near silent sobs, he decided he couldn't yell at her. She needed him, and if it meant taking the sudden abuse now and then, and reigning in his rage (Something he inherited from his father) Then he would do it, for Nerina.

"Nerina, Spending each day in here, only ever breaking for the bathroom or for work isn't healthy...Maybe if you take a break and come back later, something you've missed will pop out at you?" Dante watched Nerina's tail swish back and forth in frustration, her hand on her brow covering her eyes "Come on, Let's skip work today and go out?"

"Go out? Dante are you crazy?" Nerina swung around to face her red friend "We're a Six-foot-five red Demon with yellow eyes and a tail, and a five-foot-eleven blue..Monster! With sharp teeth, stripes and a tail! You really think people are going to be fine with a man that looks like Satan and his blue fishy Consort?!"

Dante held his hands behind his back and shrugged softly "I rather like my blue-fishy consort..."

"Dante!"

"Nerina you seem to forget I stopped caring what people thought of me, besides my dad has proved to the public multiple times that appearance doesn't mean evil..." He sighed and looked at her "Even if people stare, even if people shout and call us names...Even if they think of me as Satan or some shit...Which really, are they that far off?" He chuckled, poking fun at his heritage "The point is, those bastards can think of me however they want, I don't care! I'm wanting to go out with...With my girl" He folded his arms over his chest and nodded with what he just said, hoping Nerina wouldn't attack him for calling her 'his girl'

And so far?...Nerina didn't seem pissed, in fact she seemed as if there wasn't much to say about it. She kind of glazed over it with out another thought. Her mind was too busy on the fact Dante wanted to go out in broad day light, not at night, but in the day light. She stood there, her eyes cast to the side as she bit her lip in thought. She glanced back up at him and squinted her eyes in his direction.

Giving in, she said this "Where would we even go?"

A glimmer of victory shone in his eyes and he smiled "How about breakfast? We go to a Denny's or some other restaurant that serves breakfast?" He flashed a toothy grin at her hoping she'd say yes.

Nerina sighed as she took another moment to think on it, then looked back up at him "And...is this a...Date?" She sighed cocking her hip to one side as her blue eyes pierced him.

"Uhhh..." If ante weren't already red, he'd blush. A date? Well, if she had remembered him calling her 'his girl' then perhaps what he was hinting at would in fact be a date. Though being Dante and his...Dante self, Decided to play with the word 'Date' "When you say date...You mean the two of us sitting at a table across from each other, and enjoying a meal together...talking POLITELY to each other, and actually enjoying each other's company, well then yes" Dante smirked a little and Nerina grunted.

Another pause from Nerina and she sighed once more nodding her head "Okay, Fine...I'll go on a date with you"

_If my father could see me now_

_. . ._

Hours had passed and the slam of the door and the sudden bursts of laughter bring us back into the library where Dante and Nerina tumbled in. Both full from a good breakfast and a grin on Dante's face. Nerina was smiling, as wide as she could at that moment still unable to fully be happy, knowing her father was missing, though Dante's goofy antics seemed to cheer her up enough.

"You..." He laughed pointing to Nerina "I didn't know you had such sass behind those pretty blue eyes?"

Nerina laughed and looked at him "Seriously? I give you crap almost every day! One might say you should be used to it!"

Dante chuckled taking his coat off "No, no, I mean the way you told that waitress off for purposefully spilling water on you...I mean come on, that was so on purpose, no one trips over a freaking french fry!" Dante chuckled flopping onto the couch, taking his boots off "Oh and how about when you snapped at that mother for her kid pulling m tail!"

Nerina chuckled and slipped her coat off too "I'm sorry but if I have kids, they are not going to act like that in public!"

Dante chuckled "Honey, your kids are most likely going to have a tail, I don't see them grabbing onto some one's tail for fun when they have their own..."

Nerina smirked softly and sighed gently "Yeah well, that's just an 'if' scenario"

"What? You don't want kids one day?" He chuckled

Nerina sat down and shook her head softly "No, not really...But I mean I have too, I have to some how revive my people. I don't know how being that I'm the only Daoine left, but I suppose if I reproduce with a dolphin or some crap, it will suffice"

Dante frowned softly "That's an odd image..." Nerina rolled her eyes at him and Dante sat up " So wait, you really don't want to have any kids?"

Nerina shook her head and shrugged "I mean, why? Theres so much in this world left to do, why ruin it by stalling yourself?"

Dante shrugged "You didn't stall your dad did you?"

Nerina bit her lip and furrowed her brow looking angry at him "You know what? Thank you for reminding me of what's really important here...finding my father!" She shouted and got up turning away to the book shelf.

Dante sighed and looked at her. All he's been trying to do is cheer her up, though he did admit at times he wasn't always good at it. He just wish Nerina would see he really, only wants the best for her. Dante sighed and let the silence fall between the two of them while he started to pile wood into the fire place. When he got the fire lit he slowly stood up and face her studying mound, nose deep into a book and pen scribbling against her note pad furiously. Dante slowly stepped closer to her and sighed "I'm sorry" He whispered.

Nerina looked up at him from her notes and leaned back in her chair setting the pend down "It's not your fault" She mumbled softly running her hands through her hair "I just...am very stressed, I need these answers, Dante" She held up her hand before he could even speak "And the reason why I keep saying don't promise me anything, is because..." She sighed heavily "My father used to promise me all the time...That he'd never leave me alone, that he'd always be there" She shuddered softly as her lip began to quiver and tears welled in her eyes "I can't handle another broken promise from some one I care about"

Dante looked at her and knelt down in front of her again, reaching out and held her hand "Then I won't promise, I'll vow...I vow to bring back your father, and bring him home safely. I vow to help you and be by your side, til I know you two are reunited" Nerina's eyes leaked tears as she listened to his words. They touched her hart as she knew for a fact he was telling the truth, and how he would help her til her father was home.

Nerina bit her lip and did something she had only done once before...She kissed him. She leaned forward and softly, but longfully kissed him. Dante stood as Nerina had and wrapped his arms around her lower waist, returning the kiss with passion. Though he drove her half insane, he was loyal and thoughtful. If there was ever a good chance at her finding a mate, it would be in Dante.

As the fire cracked and the quiet room fell even more silent with their kissing, A warmth entered both Dante and Nerina. Though in Nerina, even for the slightest moment, She had forgotten about her missing father.

* * *

_Hey you guys! Here's the sequel to Promises Make Problems! This is only the beginning! and yeah this is kind of a sucky beginning because it leaves no light into their current situation; Where's Abe? Well, I promise the second chapter will be full of more information, I just have one question for you...What do you want to see? Either between Nerina and Dante? Dante and Desmond? Nerina and the BPRD? I have what I want for the story, but is there any filler scenes you guys want to see? :) Lemme know! _

_~ScarlettGlascov_


	2. Notes from Abe

**_Hey you guys! I hope you're liking the new sequel's start, and it's description. I have so many ideas for this story, I can't wait to share them, plus I'll be adding in some flash backs from Nerina's childhood! So if you have any questions on what little Nerina would have done in a certain setting, lemme know and I'll see if I can't fit it into it's own little flash back. :) I hope you guys like this one _**

**_~ScarlettGlascov_**

* * *

_Nerina's grown so much since her last birthday. I wonder if that has something to do with her species? Ohh, Whenever I check the journal for any information on Daoine children, it gives me the most utterly vague information! I'm raising her blindly. I could do something wrong and it might damage her well being as an adult. I could seriously screw up her whole species if I don't get every detail right. _

_Ohh, Nerina...I do hope you'll forgive me if I do screw up. I only want the best for you.  
Wait! Perhaps I'm going about this all wrong? Maybe it's my job to show Nerina how to be her best in this day of age? After all, Daoine hunting techniques perhaps won't be as useful when one can simply go to the corner store and buy themselves a sandwich. _

_Maybe I can...mix techniques and teachings from modern upbringing, and Daoine culture. Give her the best of both worlds, in retrospect, It's the best possible option. _

_I hope my best will be good enough for Nerina. _

_Abe Sapien,  
March 4th_

_. . . . ._

Nerina had woken up in a much stranger place than her desk. Instead of waking up, nearly drooling, on her desk full of books, she had woken up in a nice warm bed. She looked around for a moment with blurred eyes, then smiled, snuggling into the soft sheets thinking that she had fallen asleep in her own bed, instead of at her hard desk. Though when she snuggled her nose into the pillow she noticed it did not smell like her bed. In fact, she distinctly remembers owning a seaweed nest instead of an actual bed. Her eyes flashed open as she looked up and around the room. Trophies of past missions, guns and heavy sword like weapons hung on the walls with a naked woman poster, dressed like a demon's slut. Nerina slowly sat up when she had noticed one other, confusing detail. She wasn't wearing a shirt. Nerina gasped and bit her knuckle to prevent herself from screaming. She fixed her loose bra strap and went searching for her bra on the messy floor. She noticed the holes in the back of pants and gun belts littered the bottom. Nerina growled as she knew then who's bedroom she was in.

A noise on the other side of the bed, proved her suspicions were right. Dante rolled over to face her side of the bed, when he noticed it was empty he slowly began to wake up. He looked around for a moment then saw the growling face of Nerina. He then began to chuckle "Well Good morning, Snarl face"

"Not funny! and not okay!" Nerina snapped, covering her chest the best she could.

Dante chuckled and slowly sat up, not wearing a shirt himself "Well, lookit who woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Try the wrong bed all together!"

"You weren't complaining last night" Dante retorted

"So we did-!"

"No" Dante chuckled standing up slipping a shirt on "We didn't, all though I wanted too, we didn't"

Nerina set her hands on her hips exposing her shirtless self "And why don't I believe you?"

Dante started laughing "Because you're still standing!" Nerina growled and threw something at him, but he still laughed. Dante ducked and held his hands up in the same defensive pose he normally took "Look, after we kissed we went back to my room, I pushed you on the bed and-"

"Bastard!" Nerina threw something else at him and he frowned

"Hey! Let me finish! I pushed you on, and you got all nervous, so we just made out for a little bit and when I went to make another move you turned me down, by this point I was shirtless and defeated. So I said maybe we should just get some sleep, You're the one who passed out first and I followed"

"Then why am I shirtless?!"

"Oh! You took your shirt off because it was still damp from when that Waitress poured water on you...Look, Nerina, I swear I wouldn't do anything against your wishes, My father raised me better than that...besides, I wouldn't want you.." He frowned and sat back down "I wouldn't want you to regret it when you woke back up" He shrugged "So I stopped pulling moves on you"

Nerina crossed her arms to hold her shoulders and sighed, defeated as well "I...I'm sorry I over reacted"

Dante shook his head and shrugged "I'd be pretty pissed too..."

Nerina sighed and went back to looking for her shirt "Why I can't I remember us making out though?"

"You were really sleepy! I mean like you said a few mumbled words to me after we decided to stop and you were out, I think when you laid down it started to hit you that you were tired" Dante stood and handed her one of his shirts

Nerina took it gently and looked up at the demon giant before her "Makes sense, I mean after all I did spend a few sleepless nights working before hand..."

Dante folded his arms across his chest and shook his head softly, sighing "You really need to sleep, baby doll"

Nerina sighed and nodded softly, as she slipped his shirt on "I know I know, I just...when ever I slip into my nest...i-it reminds me of my father" Nerina's head hung low.

Dante found himself admiring every face she'd make, whether she was angry at him, or happy, or even when she was hung with sorrow. Every emotion and face she created, stung his heart with empathy. Dante lifted her chin gently for his golden yellow eyes to match her ice blue eyes "Nerina, If...If it will help you? You can sleep in my bed?" He smiled at her "I'll even sleep in my chair or the floor or something so you won't feel like we...We're sleeping together?"

Nerina's eyes glimmered with on coming tears and her companion's flustering sentences only seemed to make them go away. She looked up at him and kissed him gently, parting to see a pair of even redder cheeks, she smiled up at him and nodded softly "I wouldn't mind sleeping with you"

Dante smiled down at her, a bit shocked by her kiss but getting used to being so affectionate with her, However Dante would always be the same "In what sense?" He chuckled

Nerina hit his arm but found her self laughing with him "Let's stick to just sleeping!"

Dante nodded softly and laughed "Perfectly fine with me"

. . .

Nerina slung her gun belt on along with her thick boots that came up to about mid-shin. She pulled her teal hair back in a pony tail and got ready for work. She would have liked to take a shower but had no time, debriefing was in 20 minutes and she had to show up today, since she skipped yesterday with Dante.

Nerina went back to her nest and reached under the last layer of seaweed to pull out her favorite gun. Putting it into it's holster and turning on her communication device. Which glowed blue like her father's had. She turned it back off, for one, because she didn't want to burn up the battery life, and secondly because anything that reminded her of her father just made her sad.

Nerina shook the thought of her father off, for the third time that morning. Going off to the conference room where she'd be given her next mission.

When Nerina went on the elevator Desmond stood there waiting, a smile on his face to greet the blue skinned beauty. Dante was already dressed and decked out in his mission gear. It wasn't mandatory to gear up until it was time to leave, but both Desmond and Nerina always wanted to be prepared. Desmond pressed the button for the floor they were supposed to be on and waited till the doors shut before starting up a conversation.

"How's your morning so far, Rina?"

"It...could have been better" She shrugged, thinking of her rude awakening.

Desmond frowned a little bit looking at her attire "You slept in the library again haven't you?"

Nerina looked up at her tall, yet normal looking friend "N-no...Not last night, I uhh...Slept some where else" She quickly averted her eyes from Desmond's not wishing to share the details on how she had previously made out with his Twin brother.

Desmond looked at her shirt and not only found it too big for her own frame, but instantly recognized it "You..." Desmond took a deep breath and clenched his jaw tight, looking ahead of him to avoid her "You slept with Dante huh?"

Nerina instantly began to panic and shook hr head "Des, No I...Well, sort of, but not in the way you-"

Desmond held his hand up to her and looked at her with a hushed, and forceful voice, holding back every ounce of anger he had building in the back of his throat "I don't want to hear details of you and my brother, okay? Let's just go on with this damn mission"

Nerina shook her head, but frowned, and with a defeated look, stopped speaking, turning back to the direction of the elevator door. Just s the doors opened and Desmond looked to escape the small prison, Nerina spoke up "Nothing happened, Des"

Desmond just barely looked over his shoulder "Why don't I believe that?" with that, he didn't stick around to hear her reply, he simply walked off.

Nerina sighed and stepped out of the elevator. Desmond was one of her closest friends, some one she could have intelligent conversations with and she'd upset him. Nerina was confused as to how Her and Dante made him so upset, but she knew it had to do something with the fact, Dante was Desmond's twin brother. Or at least, that's what she thought.

Nerina sighed and walked down the hall to the conference room. She noticed Dante and Desmond walking side by side with each other, on the other side of the hall. He must have caught up with Dante while Nerina had paused and thought about the two of them. Desmond seemed to be unamused with whatever Dante was spitting at him and Dante seemed to be sky high, talking about whatever he was talking about with such enthusiasm. Nerina watched them for a little bit until she passed them. She didn't realize it but she was walking at a very quick pace. When she reached the debrief room, Mr. Oswald was there setting things up, Her Aunt Liz and Uncle red were already there, standing off to the side, talking about something, standing close to each other. Nerina thought about it for a moment, and she'd never been on a mission before wit her uncle and aunt along for the ride...Which meant this mission was important.

"Mr. Oswald?"

Mr. Oswald looked up from his papers to find Nerina beside him, he smiled and stood tall "How's the research going Nerina?"

Nerina sighed and shrugged softly "It hasn't, I haven't found anything, I don't know where the Cuthra are, or why they took my father..."

Mr. Oswald frowned and a crease in his pale skin showed his age "Well, That's not very good news at all..." He looked at her and the way she was dressed "Nerina, If you need me to assign others on that research task, you let me know okay? Even if it's just to give you a break..."

Nerina nodded softly and gave a smile "Thank you, sir, I just might take you up on that offer here soon..."

Mr. Oswald nodded to her and looked over at the door as Dante and Desmond arrived "Well, I have some good news, this mission actually involves your father..."

Nerina's face perked up at that news "Really?"

"Oh yes, Now go sit down and I'll begin" Oswald gestured for her to sit down, then gestured for every one else to sit down too.

Nerina did so and had noticed that Desmond sat away from her, Dante sat next to his father and Liz sat near Nerina, leaning over to whisper to her "How are you doing sweetie?"

Nerina sighed a bit relaxed she had such a friendly face to work with "Not so good..."

"Well, you know you can come over if you ever need a break?" Liz smiled softly "Hellboy might be a bit...Concerned and ask a bunch of questions, but I can always shoo him away with the game a six pack of beer" She winked and Nerina chuckled

"Thanks, Aunt Liz but I have a lot of work to do...If I find the time I'll give you a call"

"Hey! Girls, shut uuupp, The big man is talking!" Hellboy Interrupted pointing to Oswald.

Oswald gave half a smile as Liz gave Hellboy a glare "Thank you, Red...Now, shall we?"

"Get on with it" Dante replied

"Right, well...As you may know, Abe Sapien had been working on some thing just before he was kidnapped, About a week ago we found his work, and decided, that it would be only fitting if we finished his work...and maybe, just maybe, we'll find a clue as to where Abe might be" He smiled to Nerina "Now, before we leave for this particular mission, I'd like it if Nerina could check over her father's notes with Desmond, and see if everything is there and if the team we assembled is right for the mission..." He sighed gently "I know that assigning all of you to this particular mission is a bad move, being that your feelings for Abe might get in the way, but in another sense, you're family. And You'll want to do this job well, in order to find Abe. Besides...You all need a break from mourning, It's time to take action, and find him"

Nerina nodded and so did Desmond, though he gave her a half hearten glance. Dante spoke up and clenched his fist "When do we start?"

"Hopefully, in a few days"

"Earlier, I want to leave tomorrow" Hellboy responded.

Oswald looked to Nerina and she looked at the papers "You give me his notes, and we'll be set for tomorrow morning"

Oswald nodded softly "Good, Then this team sets off tomorrow morning"


	3. Desmond's Secret

**Hey you guys! Bare with me! These chapters are hard when there's so much I want to put out there, and it comes out in a weird way, or not the way I wanted it. xP**

* * *

_Hellboy threw my daughter too high in the air today! Bumped her head on the ceiling and made her cry. If Liz hadn't of been there to yell at him, I certainly would have! He has to be careful with her. Not only is she the last of her kind but she's...Fragile. She's only a few years old and she...She can bruise easily! Nerina, MY little water bug, Doesn't understand why we feel pain, or why she looks different than the Twins. Why she looks different from Liz or Hellboy. I think the only thing that helps her with this problem, is her stripes. Though I down share the same tail as her, nor does she share my features, our stripes seem to help her find a familiar companion in this world. She recognizes me as her kin because of these stripes..._

_I think that's why the Daoine used to change their markings by the ones that raised them, So that they understand who their caretakers are from an early age. It...It soothes me as well. That my daughter, though adopted, looks like me. Often times I pretend she actually is mine. Blood wise of course...Nerina will always be mine in any sense of the term however, She's my daughter. The light that chased my darkness away, and I thank her for that. _

_Abe Sapien,  
March 27th_

Nerina had spent all of the previous night studying and working on her father's notes. She gave Desmond a chance to work on something else, fighting that it was her father that wrote those notes, not his. Desmond had no problem leaving her be. He still didn't seem to want to talk to her. Nerina told her self she'd have a talk with him after their mission. She wanted to understand why he was so upset with her and why he didn't want to talk with her much, till then she would just have to suck it up.

Nerina waited in the Carrier, waiting for her team to show up. She didn't change the members thinking it would be better to work with people whom knew her father and would fight to find what clues might be hidden in such a simple mission.

The Mission?

To inspect an ancient Cuthra den. Abe had been doing research on the ruins of a Cuthra den. In the folder Oswald gave Nerina, contained many things. Her father's notes, journal fragments and pictures from previous excavators and archaeologists. Pictures of ancient Cuthra shed skin, talons and bone piles, nearly mummified from how old the den was. Nerina studied over it and her father's notes to see what he was looking at. It seemed like Abe was trying to find evidence that the Cuthra still existed. Well, They knew that now. However, the old den and the items that were left behind by older Cuthra, could possibly lead to answers as to where her father was. Which was why they were going.

Nerina leaned against a wall when she smelled the familiar cigar smell that told her, her uncle was near by. Of course when Nerina lifted her head to check. Her uncle Red stood there slinging his 'big gun' over his shoulders . When he caught her looking up he smiled.

"Hey there kiddo, your pop's notes tell ya anything?"

Nerina smiled at the older red demon and nodded "Dad was trying to see if the Cuthra were extinct or not"

"Oh jeez, looks like he found out the hard way" Hellboy frowned and pulled the cigar out from his mouth

Nerina looked down "Yeah, I suppose so"

Hellboy frowned and sighed, seeing he made his niece upset he stepped closer to her "Well, you know...We're gonna find him, and soon right?"

Nerina shrugged "The Bureau might give up soon..."

"Screw the Bureau, Your Aunt and I have gone rogue before and we'll do it again...Abe" He sighed and looked down then up at her with a smile on his face "Abe is special to all of us, especially me. He's like a brother to me and you know, I won't let him become Cuthra food...I'll find him my self if I have too, I'll..."

Nerina stopped him, holding up her hand and smiled at her uncle halfheartedly "I know" She smiled a little more "We'll find him, I know we will...it's just the waiting, to know he's okay that..that's killing me"

Hellboy nodded "I know, baby doll I know..."

Nerina wiped her oncoming tears and stood straight "Hopefully we get the answers we're looking for"

Hellboy nodded and chuckled "I'm surprised you haven't found any by now? Dante's been helpin' you hasn't he? Or is he distracting you with his good looks?" He laughed and Nerina blushed

"No, actually he's been quite the help...even if it's just to get coffee"

"You know you don't have to hide your affections for him from me,Sweetheart...I know he's a good lookin' kid, hell...he gets it from me!" Hellboy chuckled and took another puff on his cigar

"You know, Uncle Red..." Nerina said with a bit of fire in her tone "I really don't think it's any of your business!" She snapped then walked off to their plane.

Hellboy stood there watching his niece walking off, confused. Liz walked over at that point, the boys behind her "What did you do this time?" She frowned looking up at her red husband

"Nothin! She just, blew up at me..."

Dante overheard and walked over "What'd you say old man?"

"I didn't do anything, I was just curious...about you and her! Now, don't...don't tell me there's nothing there...She's wearing your god damn shirt!" Hellboy defended pointing a finger at his son.

Dante rose his eye brows at his father a bit shocked "Dad! There's nothing there, okay!? She just spilled something on her shirt and I let her borrow one of mine!"

Before Dante could further defend himself, Desmond passed by with a heavy box in his hands and a mumbled _"Bullshit"_ Under his breath.

. . .

On the plane an awkward silence fell as the family, plus Nerina, sat in the carrier, waiting for their plane to land. Liz next to Hellboy, Desmond next to his mother. Dante and Nerina on the other side starring at them, as they starred at her and Dante. It was a long time before Liz spoke up.

"Where are we going?"

"Scotland" Nerina answered.

A silence fell again as Liz nodded her head.

"Just fucking say it" Desmond finally piped up.

"Say what?" Dante replied

"That you two are together"

"No!" Nerina grunted, baring her sharp teeth to Desmond "What's your problem?"

"What _MY_ problem!? You're the one who's snapping off at my dad! Look! I don't care if you two are together, just say it, out loud so we all can FINALLY have some fucking peace!" Desmond yelled, getting frustrated at the situation.

"No! okay! Dante and I are not together and we never will be! So, please leave me alone!" Nerina shouted back.

"We aren't?"

Nerina looked over at Dante and shook her head "I...Uhmmm..."

"Nerina, that's crap...I know you like me, You've kissed me like three times! You can lie to them, just don't lie to me" Dante said, looking, actually, hurt.

Liz spoke up "How about we don't lie at all and we just get on with this mission!"

Nerina ignored her Aunt and looked up at Dante "Dante, I...I like you but..."

"No buts, Just say it...Say it"

Nerina bit her lip and couldn't look away from Dante. His yellow eyes piercing her and her breaths quickening, being on the spot like that. Just before Dante could say something else, she nodded and sighed "Yes, okay? I like you, I really really like you...I like hugging you, kissing you...I'd even like...More than all that...Because I...love you"

Dante smiled by her answer, though frowned as his brother grunted "'Bout time"

"What's your problem, huh Dez?" Dante yelled now turning on his brother.

"What's my problem!? Jeez, why don't you think about that for a moment..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it for a moment, Dante...I used to pick Nerina up when we were kids when you knocked her down, I watched her, Admired her from afar as you two had your little childhood lover's quarrel!"

Nerina's eyes went wide as she stared at Desmond finally knowing the truth behind it all.

"I love her okay..." He admitted and calmed as if a huge release had been lifted "I don't just, like her...I love her"

Nerina gasped and looked at the man she thought was her best friend. As she Loved Dante, and he loved her...His Twin brother, Desmond, had secret feelings for the blue skinned beauty himself. Nerina sat there in the silence, Dante's arm around her waist, and her eyes...Locked with Desmond's.


	4. Purely Scientific, Abraham

**Small and quick little chapter before we get back to the awkwardness between the BPRD stars! ;) **

_~Scarlett_

* * *

_Nerina awoke, not in her own bed again, but in a dark room with a stone brick floor. Her hands bound and tied, a piece of cloth in her mouth tied around the back of her head. Her feet tied to the wall by rope. Even her tail was bound to her body. She looked around now becoming frustrated with her situation, though only pausing to notice a shadowy figure, hunched and sitting in front of a fire, the room's only light source besides a barred window. She began to growl, When the figure spoke. _

_"Hush, Daoine cailin, Hush!" The voice was hoarse and sounded like it belonged to that of an older man.  
Though what she previously thought was a rolled up blanket behind the elder man, seemed to be a tail! With splotches of dark green and brown. _

_It was the tail of a Daoine an Domhain! _

_. . . . ._

Abe looked up to see the light blinding him. He was in a tank, full of water, no bigger then his own height, in the darkest room he could imagine. He was thankful his captures had given him water to breathe in, but that was as far as the thanks went. The light that hung above the tank only seemed to illuminate his tank. Everything else in the room was covered by a blanket of darkness.

Abe had closed his eyes, thinking he was alone and could relax, instead of struggling for just a moment. He began to wonder why he hadn't of become food to the Cuthra yet. Then he began to think of Nerina. The poor girl must have been worried about him. He'd seen only bits of her Daoine rage, he couldn't imagine the monster she could become if...something worse had happen.  
Suddenly, being snapped out of his thinking, a tap on the glass of the tank made him open his eyes to the giant snake like creature before him. Abe looked up at the Cuthra male, and then next to him, at the figure of a man. He looked around at the newly lit room. Dim, but lit enough for him to make out shapes of other objects. The Cuthra spoke with a gruff and low voice.

"He still...hasn't said anything"

The man then spoke, with a mature, but young sounding voice "Perhaps we should begin the transactions, then?"

"Will he speak then?"

"Maybe, maybe not...Depends on how tough this guy is" The man spoke again in reply to the Cuthra.

"Who...are you?" Abe interrupted the Cuthra from speaking.

The Cuthra grunted in Abe's direction and slithered closer. Every scale and detail could be seen through the glass, as Abe matched the gaze of the male he'd encountered before. Degara. That was the name of this alpha male. Abe remembered his face from when he wrapped his tail around him, back at his home.

"Degara..." Abe whispered.

"Aye," Degara grinned and straightened himself out "Glad to know you still have your memory..."

"Why are you keeping me alive?" Abe blurted out. As much as he was glad he was still living, he wondered if this meant that worse things were on their way. Besides, he didn't want to feed into this Cuthra's amusement.

Degara frowned and looked at him with dull yellow eyes, that nearly glowed in the dark "You still haven't told us where that striped little Daoine is.."

"And I'm not going too"

With a flash, Degara had slammed his fist against the glass with a ferocious snarled hiss, hi sharp fangs barred in anger at Abe. Abe had sat down and slunk down the furthest corner of the tank. There was no point in looking tough. This was a creature that killed for the fun of it. To give him a reason would be foolish. Degara pulled back and slithered over to the shadow of the man. A deep grunt erupted from his chest and he turned back to Abe's tank "You will," He started with a hiss "Even if it comes out as your last breath"

From there, Degara had left the room. When he opened the door a flash of the man's face could have been seen. He was...human. A pale face, blue eyes, and what seemed to be dark wavy hair. His clothing looked to be black too, and before Abe could get a closer look the door had closed and the man had become a shadow once again. But he was still in the room.

"Who are you?" Abe took no time in waiting. He asked right away and stood as well.

"That question was meant for me wasn't it?" The man replied. Abe could sense amusement in his voice.

"Maybe, maybe not" Abe responded.

The man chuckled, and began to walk a little closer into the light. No further details could have been seen, though Abe could finally look the man in the eyes. A grin creased his lips as he studied Abe. His eyes wandering from one detail to the next. From his eyes to his stripes, to his hands. When Abe finally spoke, the man's eyes snapped back to meet his.

"Why am I still alive?"

The man walked just a little closer to Abe "Because you're a strange man-like being, that's raised another evolutionary creature...I'm a scientist just like you, Abraham" The man walked close enough to set his hand on the glass "All I want to do is study you and...and maybe cut your daughter open a little" He smirked "For scientific purposes"

Now that the man was close, Abe could see more of his features. Dark brown hair, Light blue eyes as he expected, a small scar across his lips. His black clothing wasn't important to him. The fact he just mentioned cutting open his daughter, _was_ important. Abe could feel the rage bubble inside of him, like boiling water. Finally, Abe began to struggle in his restraints and try to break free.

"It's not science if you're planning on cutting open a living creature for some boyish amusement!" He yelled.

"Who said she'd be living?" The man smirked and turned to walk out.

"How dare you!? How dare you even-"

"I dare, Abraham, Oh do I dare..." He smirked opening the door, lighting his face once more "It was nice meeting you"

"Wish I could say the same..."

"Call me Charlie"

* * *

_Sorry if it's all over the place you guys, it's been awhile. I promise I'll get back into the game here soon. _

_~Scarlett_


	5. Dante

**_Hey guys, so I've been off recently because I wanted to focus on school (And I've had like no inspiration what so ever) I get on today and I find that every doc I've saved has been deleted! So the next chapter I was going to write and had almost finished is gone...I have no idea where I was taking this story (Well, I have some basic plot ideas) but what I'm trying to say is, now that I've graduated high school, and have more time here, I will try to be on and file out chapter after chapter like I did with 'Promises make Problems' It just might take me some time. So bare with me._**

**_UPDATE: Holy crap it did take me some time. Sorry about that you guys, I have taken quite the break from this story, and now it deserves to be updated and hashed out in the best way possible. _**

**_~ScarlettGlascov_**

* * *

_RAGE, Welled in her throat like she had swallowed fire. CONFUSION, Had swirled around in her mind as she grew weak. PAIN, Ached at her chest like a knife through the heart. All she knew for certain...That a man, with a familiar pair of yellow eyes, stood beside her father's killer. _

(Let's start with a little Dante POV! ~SG)

Rage is what made the beast find a home. The beast that made Dante think things he knew was below him. His temper, was perhaps his most fatal flaw. Something he found as a curse, given to him by his father. With his jaw clenched, all Dante could think of was how much he wanted to punch his twin brother in the throat. How much he wanted to physically harm his bother in so many ways imaginable.

Dante had to take a breath and calm himself down before he went on. He looked up ahead of him. His mother, Liz, had divided their team in two. Not always the best thing to do, but the group definitely needed a break from each other. On his half of the team was himself, his mother Liz and an agent from the BPRD. He didn't know his name but he seemed to be good friends with his father. So he trusted him. On the other side of the team was his father Hellboy, Nerina and his twin, Desmond.

Dante sighed, he thought about his twin. They were so different. Desmond was as smart as their uncle Abe, but he was strong like their father. He was normal looking too. Besides those yellow demon eyes, he looked like another normal man. He held intelligent conversations with Nerina, and was able to lead a team of men with ease. In some ways, he seemed perfect.

Dante on the other hand, he took after his father a lot. His broad shoulders, red skin, horns, and tail. He shared those same yellow eyes with his brother. Dark black hair, and the same jaw line. However that was where the similarities ended. Dante was stronger than him and better with a gun than his brother. He may not have had that same stone hand his father has, but he was still able to charge and take down a wall if he needed too. He had something his brother didn't. Something he had to discover on his own. Once he was old enough he discovered that he was stronger than his brother and could tap into a secret corner of rage in his mind, raising his adrenaline and all that. He didn't use this part of him often...but suddenly the thought of using it against his brother. He really was that angry with him.

Dante had to shake such thoughts from his head when his mother tossed a pebble at his chest. He looked up from where the pebble hit to his mother. Hip cocked and arms crossed, with the glare that would put other mothers to shame.

"Have I done something wrong?" Dante asked climbing a rock to get to where she was.

"How about that scene you and your brother pulled back in the plane?" Liz hissed to him as they continued walking .

"That wasn't me who started that bullshit...If Desmond wasn't so moody"

"Desmond is allowed to have feelings, Dante. Not just you"

"Yeah, well...if he could have waited till this mission was over, then maybe we could hash it out correctly"

Liz looked at him and sighed "How do you correctly hash something like that out?"

Dante had shrugged to her, keeping a look out "Uhh, The same way we've always done it..."

"Oh you mean beat the crap out of each other, and destroy living rooms?"

"Hey, look.." Dante started but then his mother interrupted him.

"No you look, Dante. Nerina...doesn't need this right now, you two fighting over her. From what it sounds like, is that she's going to choose you over your brother, so in retrospect that should be enough for you. That should be enough for you to put this behind you and find a way to make it right with your brother. After all he's all you've got. Now...don't think that I'm defending him either. He's in the wrong too. Neither of you are wrong for having feelings, but you both are wrong for expressing them at an inappropriate time. This whole mission is to try and find any clues as to where Abe might be...so let's focus on the mission please?"

Dante heaved a heavy sigh. He looked down at the earth before his feet and then looked up at his mother, he knew she was right. He had to find a way to make things right with both Nerina and Desmond. Perhaps the one thing that was going to put himself on Nerina's good side again...was finding any clues to her father's location.

"You're right, mom...We have to focus on Uncle Abe. We have to focus on the mission" With the smile and look in Liz's eyes, Dante could tell that he had said the right thing.

"Good...now let's get to it" She smiled, and started walking in the direction of the other agent.

Dante followed way behind and took in a deep breath. Where that dark rage once was, now filled with a bright light of hope. He was calm now, with the thought of helping Nerina. Fulfilling his promise like he said he would.

* * *

**Alright so I know it's short and that it's kind of all over the place, but please bare with me while I get back into the swing of things.**

**If this chapter gets not so many nice reviews as the others, I promise I'll redo it and try to make it better. **


	6. Childish

**Hey guys, Ran into a bit of writers block, which is why this next chapter has come so late, but I promise it's a good one. This next chapter is probably a long awaited scene...at least on my part. The confrontation of Nerina and Desmond. I've actually been questioning this scene for weeks (Hence the couple of chapters on Abe, on Dante and Liz and so on) I think I finally have an idea of how I want things to go, throw a wrench in this little love triangle and then get things back on track to the mission.**

* * *

_I stared at him from the kitchen island. Dante came over more often to see if he could comfort me, or at least make sure I ate something. He was so kind and thoughtful, no matter how annoying he could get at times. I felt like I say anything to him...I just don't understand why I couldn't talk to him now. _

The 3 man team that made up; Hellboy, Desmond, and Nerina, walked forward across the grassy moors that was Scotland. Something primal arose in Nerina's bones as she walked, gun in hand. The wind blowing her light blue hair, pulled back in a short ponytail. Her eyes matched the warm colors of the sunset above her. This was her home. Or at least the home of her people. Everywhere she looked she could feel the souls of her people walk with her.

In the wind, she could see the silhouette of a beauteous young Daoine lady. She could only assume this was soul, the spirit, the life force of her once proud mother. Though the longer she stared at this shape, this figured, the more she saw...herself. Maybe she really wasn't looking at her mother. Maybe the spirits of her people were showing her what SHE could be?

Suddenly the figure disappeared as she heard Her uncle's voice "Hey! Nerina...what are you looking at, girl?"

Nerina came back to and turned around to face him "Nothing!" She called back and caught up to Desmond and Hellboy.

"Yeah well, quit looking at nothing and come check this out..." he said pointing to what looked like the wall of a stone building perhaps a castle. It was crumbled and in ruins just like the rest of the structure, but this particular structure had designs on it.

Desmond took a look at the design and sighed gently "It's old, thousands of years old...It doesn't even look human to be honest"

Nerina pushed past him in a rude manor and took a look at the designs "It's a variation of ancient Gaelic...used by the Daoine an Domhain"

Desmond huffed at her "How do you know that?"

Nerina merely glanced at him "I studied the journals my father kept in his library...The language actually isn't Gaelic, it's the Daoine's original version. The Picts and Celtic took this language and made it their own with the permission of the Daoine" She looked up at her Uncle Red "I can read some of it, but I'm not fluent"

Hellboy chuckled and set his hands on his belt "Well, I'll be damned...You really do take after your father!" He nodded to her "Go ahead, Tell us what you can"

Nerina nodded to him softly and went to the stone wall, drawing her hand vertically against the lines on the wall "Here once thy kingdom stood, Now it lay in ruins...Broken by the beasts that rose from the ground beneath us. Here once thy King did stood...stand. His noble breast...Chest? Oh! Crest...His noble crest known throughout his land, Our land. Though Kingdom and King are gone for good, Our stories, our Tails? Other version of uhmm, tales...The story kind, anyway, moving on...Our tales, our teachings, will live on forever in the caves of the...Shaman?"

Desmond took a closer look at the markings and then at Nerina "How long ago did the Daoine die off?"

Nerina sighed like she didn't want to talk to him "Thousands of years ago..."

Desmond pointed to the markings on the stone "These were made at least a couple centuries ago"

Nerina whipped around to look at him "What!? How do you know that?"

"Ancient markings studies with Uncle Abe...How you cut into stone and make permanent markings takes a long time, but after thousands of years, the rain and weather begin to ware them down...Centuries take less damage to the markings" He looked at Nerina "Some one copycatted this"

Nerina looked at the markings and then up at Desmond again, it was however her Uncle that broke her silence "Are you two telling me, there's another Daoine an Domhain out there, other than our Nerina?"

Desmond slowly nodded o his father "If we're lucky..."

Hellboy looked at them and gestured to leave "Then what are we waiting for? We should get going and try to find this Cave of the Shaman!"

Nerina sighed softly "I wish it was that easy, we have no idea where the Cave is..."

Desmond sighed "She's right, pops...We should get back to the mission and try to find that old Cuthra den"

Hellboy looked at Desmond, and then at Nerina "Is that what you want Kiddo?"

Nerina stood up and looked at her uncle "The Cuthra have my father, so if parading their old den than an old cave for the Daoine is going to give me answers to help find him, then yes...that is what want"

Hellboy nodded to her. He wanted Abe back as much as she did, and if she thought that's where the answers would be then, he'd follow her "Alright, lead the way"

Nerina gave her uncle a nod before pulling out the journal with the old map in it, she directed the other two to the north of the old structure. Desmond, while Nerina and his father went ahead, decided to take a couple of pictures of the structure. Just to make sure that, they didn't miss anything. When he was done, he caught up to them.

. . .

Hellboy had gone ahead of the two younglings. He wanted to make sure it was safe, and honestly with his experience. His fist had done more damage than either of their guns, in half the time. He could, however, still hear them...and Man, they were negative.

Desmond sighed and looked down at Nerina "Why are you so mad at me?"

"Why am I mad at you? Really?" She sighed and looked up at him "You ignore me, then treat Dante and I like we're assholes for having feelings, and then burst out with the fact that you love me...and now you expect me to treat you like we're the best of friends?"

Desmond huffed at her "No, I'm not expecting things to go back to normal...I at least would hope that you treat me like a fellow agent, not the enemy"

Nerina shook her head "I have no idea what to say, or what to do, Dez...I have feelings for Dante. Strong feelings, but I don't want to loose you as a friend"

"A friend, huh?" He said slightly disappointed "You have no feelings for me, at all?"

Nerina stopped and looked up at him, though she was tall and thick for a woman, she was still smaller than either Dante or Desmond "I care for you. A lot actually. I have nothing but hope for you and wish nothing but happiness for you..."

Desmond interrupted her "But, you only see me as a friend. You don't love me. Not like you love him...and honestly, I don't see it!"

"Dezz..."

"No! Dante, he's brash, he acts on nothing but emotions, he can barely keep up with any intelligent conversation like you and I can...He isn't as strong of a leader as I am, and he.."

Nerina set her hands on her hips and shouted to get him to stop rambling "Enough! You really wanna know what Dante has that you don't?!"

Desmond nodded firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. Nerina looked away from him for a moment with a heavy sigh. She didn't want to have to do this now. She didn't want to have to fight with Desmond about feelings and emotions. This was definitely not the time. However, something just screamed in her to finish this. Once and for all.

"Dante isn't a child. Yes, sometimes he can BE childish and he can say somethings that a grown adult shouldn't, however right now he's probably actually focusing on the mission instead of worrying about who likes who, like a third grader!" She sighed heavily "Not to mention you have such a hard time accepting the truth, Dante doesn't"

"Oh I'm the one who has a hard time accepting the truth? Nerina your father is most likely dead, and you're still running around like he has a chance!" Desmond shouted and as soon as the words left his mouth he stared into Nerina's eyes and watched as pain filled them. Pain and horror. He immediately began to shake his head and look down at her "Nerina...no, I...I didn't mean that, Nerina.."

Nerina suppressed a deep growl of anger that filled her throat and immediately turned her back on him. No matter how many times he called her name she refused to look at him. To her, her father still was alive and she would do anything to bring him back. Nerina kept walking away from him until she passed her uncle.

Desmond, feelings guilty and ashamed for saying what he said, he sighed and began to catch up, only to be stopped by his father "Pop?"

"I think you've done enough damage for one day..." He said sternly

"You heard all that?"

"More than I probably should have...Anyway, Let her be angry for a little bit, and give her some space to calm down. Trust me, do NOT push the issue with a woman like that!" He patted his shoulder gently.

Desmond sighed gently and watched as Nerina walked away "Maybe she's right...Maybe I am acting like a child. This...this isn't me" He whispered gently to himself, watching his blue skinned beauty "We need to focus on the mission" He announced, getting into his usual BPRD mission mode "We need to find Abe"

* * *

**Okay! All done! This actually took a lot longer than I expected. and hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long. I'm trying to get back on track with the story and the actual finding of Abe! **

**What I actually wanted to make clear, and will make clearer as the story goes on...The love triangle, between Dante, Nerina and Desmond, is more like the side story to the actual plot. **

**The main story, the main plot, is all about Nerina and Abe. This is more of a father daughter story, a story about family rather than a love story, and that's what I'm trying to convey. In the end, yes there will be more romantic scenes and it actually will lead up to the main plot in the end . Everything is connected in end.**

**Anyway, what my ramblings equal up to is, PMP and SLS are both stories about family. Family and Grief, and adventures.  
Which is all very new to me since I'm used to writing love stories. **

**Let me know what you guys think so far! :)  
I would love some feedback, and I do take some suggestions whether it's on the plot or on character development. **

**SG**


End file.
